


Conference

by jillothewisp (abbykate)



Series: Domestic Bliss [10]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M, getting down to brass tacks, major life decisions discussed over sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-30
Updated: 2013-01-30
Packaged: 2017-11-27 11:57:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/661743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abbykate/pseuds/jillothewisp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some conversations you can only have horizontally. This probably shouldn't be one of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Conference

**Author's Note:**

> Part Deux.
> 
> The end is nigh.

"I've been thinking about what you said."

"What?"

"About the - thing."

"The thing?"

"Yes."

"I've said a lot about a lot of things. You're going to need to clarify."

"About the thing that you - wanted."

"The thing that I wanted..."

"The thing that you wanted - that you wanted us to get."

"'Wanted us to' - OH."

"Yes. Good. The thing."

"Oh Christ - do we really have to talk about this right now?"

"Every other time I've tried to bring it up again, you've bolted. I'm afraid you've forced me to wait until you're pinned naked to the bed."

"Look, can we just - just forget about the thing?"

"Why?"

"Because it was...stupid. I wasn't really thinking when I said it."

"But I think we could do it!"

"Are you serious? What makes you think that? No, really, I just want to drop it. Forget I ever mentioned it. Delete."

"But why on earth shouldn't we try?"

"Because it's mad! Because _we're_ mad! You're mad, and I'm mad, and mad people have no business raising a child!"

"Nonsense. Mad people all over the world are raising children. What makes us different?"

"Well for starters, most people are normal-mad, not hazardous-materials-around-the-house-mad."

"We can lock the hazardous materials away. We can designate a hazardous materials cupboard."

"All right, fine. What about the guns? The edge weapons? _The bloody harpoon?"_

"Again, all easily kept out of reach. At least until he's old enough to learn combat."

"Oh, brilliant. Clearly you've thought of everything."

"Yes I know."

"Except of course for all the violent criminals who would love nothing more than to kill us. We can barely keep ourselves alive some days!"

"Perhaps if more parents maintained a healthy level of mortal danger in the home, our young people wouldn't enter the adult world so deplorably soft."

"Right, well, moving as your child-rearing manifesto is, I - I can't believe this is something you really want."

"It's something you want."

"Sometimes, yeah, but-"

"It would make you happy."

"I-I'm already happy. It's just -"

"I want you to be as happy as you can be. I'm willing to do this if it's what you want."

"You're really serious."

"Deadly."

"Let me - let me think about it. All right? Only it's kind of a big decision and I think I'd rather not make it flat on my back with your cock in me, yeah?"

"Fair enough. I love you."

"I love you too. Now shut up and move."

"My pleasure."


End file.
